


Touching You

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once upon a time, he was a child with loving parents.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Steve/Danny: no touching. In whatever capacity you prefer >_><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> A set of 100 Word Prompts for Hawaii Five-0. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Steve/Danny: no touching. In whatever capacity you prefer  >_>  
>  **Setting:** Somewhere in the middle, or anywhere really, but looking back

Once upon a time, he was a child with loving parents, who he totally made faces at for slinging an arm around his neck, or made faces at kissing him, with a rambunctious, little sister who ‘ _was not touching_ ’ him, as much as he ‘ _was not touching_ ’ her. 

But the following two decades – student, sailor, SEAL – were nothing like that. 

So when Danny Williams first shoves in, with his invasive hands, brushing Steve’s shoulder, fisting his shirt, dragging him off people, getting in his way, smacking his chest with warding fingertips; it really is something strange and almost _new_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> For the moment, as long as I'm feeling game (and I'm _so very much_ feeling game right now for writing Hawaii Five-0 100 words flash-fictions), if you have a prompt suggestion you'd like me to do leave it in the comments. I'm maybe aimed at hitting 20-25, if we get there, I'll consider doing more.
> 
> Any character, most pairings (I can't promise all, but I can try), any prompt/time period/etc. Feel free to shout out if you feel inspired.


End file.
